The Power Of Trust
by Mini Bert
Summary: Read and Review, I need to know if I'm doing something wrong, If you want to know what it's about read it.
1. The Link

Chapter 1-The Link  
  
Mini Bert could hardly believe his ears, had someone who was a part of the monster that he just destoryed asked him for help? Or was it some cruel joke? No, it couldn't be a joke, only the hunters that were there fighting Rannu could have possibly known about about him...  
  
"If you are really Rannu, why should I help you?" Mini Bert asked, "You don't get it, I'm the real Rannu, or half of him anyway, the Rannu you fought was Ultima-Rannu, which was me, my other half and all the sages." Rannu explained, Mini Bert drew the agito and held it to Rannu's neck, "So what do you want me to do? Gather the sages so you can become whole again?" Mini Bert said, "No! I want you to kille the sages and Dark Rannu before they force me into that body again!" Yelled Rannu, Mini Bert put his agito back, "Very well, I was going to kill the sages anyway, and with Maria in the hospital, you are the only one who can help find them." Mini Bert explained.  
  
Mini Bert and Rannu went over to the hospital to see Kinami and Maria, when they got there Kinami was still waiting for Maria to wake up, he looked over, and saw the two standing there. "Hello Mini Bert, who is this?" Kinami asked, "This is Rannu, or a piece of him, I'm going to use him to locate the sages individually and kill them." Mini Bert replied, before Kinami could even nod, Rannu stepped in, "I don't think we should have told him that..." Rannu turned to look at Maria, "Why not?" Mini Bert asked, "Well...Because..Maria held the spirit of the water sage Marine...and now Marines spirit wonders the surface of ragol in search of a body, so if you expect to kill Rannu, you'll have to kill Maria's spirit." Rannu explained, Kinami sat shocked on his chair, and Mini Bert punched the wall, "Why is it someone that we know always has something to do with this" Mini Bert said angrily, Kinami grabbed Mini Bert by the shoulder, "If it's the only way to get rid of Rannu then we have no choice." Kinami said, "Why can't we just kill one of the sages and Dark Rannu? Wouldn't that be enough?" Mini Bert yelled at Rannu, "No, I'm afraid not. So long as one sage or piece of Rannu exists, Ultima Rannu can reform." Rannu explained. "But then won't you have to die?" Kinami asked, "Yes. I must die. But I will only do so after we're sure all the pieces of Ultima Rannu are gone. Mini Bert, I need you to get as many hunters as you can. We'll need a lot of help, there's a lot of ground to cover!" Rannu said as he walked out of the hospital. Kinami and Mini Bert looked at each other, Kinami walked out, then Miin Bert did the same...  
  
"Dale? I need you and the others to come with me." Mini Bert said through his cell phone, "Why?" Dale said, Mini Bert explained about the pieces of Rannu and what they had to do. "Ok, we'll meet you in the lobby A.S.A.P." Dale said as he hung up.  
  
Mini Bert, Kinami and Rannu walked into the lobby to see two HUmars, One was wearing a jet black suit with black hair, while the other had blonde hair and a dark blue suit. "Hey Mini!" yelled the blonde one, "Hello Cloud, and hello to you Beat." Mini Bert said, "What have you been up to? We've been searching for you for the last few days, we looked all over pioneer 2!" Cloud explained, "Yes, were you on ragol? We couldnt find anyone, you, Logan, Vahn, we couldn't even find Dale!" Beat said, then he looked at Kinami and Rannu, "Who are they?" Beat asked, "This is Kinami and this is Rannu, Kinami is from a mountain on ragol and Rannu is..." Mini Bert began, "Is what?" Beat and Cloud both asked, Mini Bert explained about Rannu and the entire ordeal they went through, "So, can you help us? We need all the help we can get." Rannu asked, "Sure!' Cloud said, "Why not, I'll come to" Beat said, "Well you'll have to wait until Dale gets back with the reinforcements" Mini Bert said as he sat down in a photon chair, "And you bettter get comfy, Dale tends to stray away and forget what's Important."  
  
AN: Well I finally finished the first chapter of my second in three stories. If you haven't yet read the first one I suggest you do so, it's called The Power Of Vengeance, thanks to all the people on Ragol.co.uk who are letting me use their characters, and for those who are wondering where their character is, you'll see. Also you may submit a character if you haven't already, try to keep it to one character, and please be descriptive, I'm running out of personalities ^_^ 


	2. The Sages Locations

Chapter 2-The Sages Locations  
  
The 5 hunters sat in photon chairs, waiting for Dale Bert and all of the others, it had been one hour before Mini Bert began to lose patience. Mini Bert picked up his cell phone and called Dale Bert, it rang twice then Dale picked up, "Hello?" Dale said, "DALE! Get to the lobby right now or I'll come and find you! and when I do I'll give you to Logan and let him do whatever he wants to do with you!" Mini Bert yelled, the other 4 looked at him in suprise, "Yeyeah...oook...I,I don't really want to fly...I dont have wings..Ook, I'm coming.." Dale said as he hung up. "There we shouldn't have to wait much longer now. Kinami was suprised at Mini Bert, he wasn't normally this short temepered, what had set him off?  
  
Ten minutes later the door to the lobby opened, Dale, Snow, DarkMagician and Duraku all walked in, then Logan and Vahn came in, with an extra familiar face, "Hey Mini Bert, It's been awhile." the hunter said, Mini Bert looked up to see the hunter staring back at him with a serious face, "Hello Ton. So Vahn, Logan, where did you find Ton?" Mini Bert asked, "We found him wounded in a ditch in the forest, I think the rappies got him." Vahn said sarcastically, Ton punched Vahn in the arm, "No it's true. Except for the rappy part, he had small holes in his skin, looked like from mothmants." Logan said sarcastically, Ton was about to punch Logan, Logan turned to face Ton and look down at him, Ton put his hands in his pockets. "Right I guess I should tell you who this guy is..." Mini Bert began as he turned to Rannu, "That's Light Rannu, a piece of Ultima Rannu, you're going to use him to find the sages and kill them individually to prevent Ultima Rannu from coming back." Vahn explained, "How did you know?" Mini Bert asked, "I'm psychic" Vahn said smiling, Ton punched Vahn again, "We actually intercepted your call to Dale Bert, thanks to me." Ton explained, Logan hit him in the back of the head, "Don't take all the credit." Logan said.  
  
Everyone got introduced to the people they didn't know, 15 minutes later they all sat down in photon chairs and began to listen to Rannu and Mini Bert.  
  
"Ok, the sages arent all a physical being, 2 of them are currently spirits wondering the surface of Ragol, but the other 6 are still currently in a body, if we can kill the sages while in their bodies we will guarntee that they cannot come back to life, but the two that aren't in bodies will need one before we can kill them, they will most likely hide in monsters bodies and take control of that body." Rannu explained, "Here, every person will get a cell phone to keep in contact, we will split into 4 teams,  
  
1st Team: Logan, Beat and Snow 2nd Team: Cloud, myself, and Kinami 3rd Team: Vahn, Ton and Dale 4th Team: Duraku, DarkMagician and..." Mini Bert was cut off as an RAcast walked into the lobby with his arms crossed. "Giga Bert" Giga Bert finished. "But what about Rannu?" Vahn asked, "I will stay here and tell you when you are close to a sage and when you should come back. I need to help all of the teams." Rannu explained,  
  
"Ok, now that we have the teams, we'll each go after a different sage, 1st Team will go after the Earth Sage, Magnus, who is in the forest somewhere. 2nd team will go after the Fire Sage, Dinensi, who is in the first cave somewhere. 3rd team will go after the Wind Sage, Courteon, who is somewhere in the mountains. 4th team will go after the Dark Sage, Adameon, who is somewhere in the first ruins." Rannu explained.  
  
"Alright, lets go." Logan said as he got up and walked to the teleporter, everyone but Rannu did the same, they each teleported to where they were supposed to go. Although they thought they were ready, they didn't know what they had just started. 


	3. The Forest

Chapter 3- The Forest  
  
Logan, Beat and Snow appeared in the Forest with a flash. "Ok, Magnus is supposed to be here somewhere. Lets get to work" Logan commanded, Snow and Beat nodded, Snow pulled out her bravace, and Beat pulled out his Twin Brand, and Logan pulled out his Demolition comet. Logan proceeded into a room, when he heard the roar of bartles, he looked to his left, to see 5 bartles staring back at him. He ran to the right side of them, then Beat ran in and ran to the left of them, they both spun there weapons at the group of bartles, tearing them to shreads, then snow came in, in time to catch the bartle behind Beat in the neck. "Thanks." Beat said to Snow. Logan proceeded through the door, he waved for them to follow. There was a large group of gulgus, with a gulgus-gue in the middle of the pack. Beat and Logan flailed their double sabers wildly, killing anything in their way, a few of the gulgus managed to skillfully dodge the attack, only to be caught by a shot from Snow's bravace. The battle was over within a matter of minutes.  
  
"Why are there so many monsters? There weren't this many before..." Snow said, "Maybe they're being drawn to Magnus.." Beat suggested, "Good idea, lets test it." Logan replied, pulling out his cellphone. He dialed for Rannu, it rang once then Rannu picked up. "Yes?" Rannu said, "It's Logan. How close are we to Magnus? And are the monsters flocking to here because of the power of earth?" Logan asked. "Yes, Magnus the Earth Sage is roughly a mile north east of your current position, and the monsters will try to prevent anyone reaching Magnus. They see Magnus as their master, so they must protect him." Rannu explained, "Ok, thanks Rannu." Logan said as he hung up. "So?" Beat asked, "The monsters see Magnus as their master, the closer we get to him, the more there will be. Follow me." Logan explained as he walked in a north east direction.  
  
They walked for another 15 minutes. "If there are supposed to be more monsters..where are they?" Beat asked, Logan didn't answer, he just kept walking. The next 5 minutes were completely silent, but then a large group of twenty Tollaws. "Ok, this will need a strategy. There's to many to just rush at." Beat said, "He's right we should--" Snow was cut off as Logan ran in and tore thrrough 5 of them with ease. "OR we could just rush in like before." Beat said sarcastically as he ran in after Logan, "Boys." Snow said sarcastically as she ran in and shot a barrage of shots.  
  
Logan stood over the body parts of dead Tollaws. then he proceeded to see the door, covered in vines. "It's not working." Snow said trying to open the door. "Well at least we know where Magnus is..." Beat said as he approached the door, trying to figure out how to open it, "Any ideas?" Beat asked, "Move." Logan commanded as he drew his Demolition Comet, Snow and Beat moved out of the way, Logan charged forward flailing his demoltion comet, he caught the door, and landed shot after shot, tearing the door down. "That good enough?" Logan asked sarcastically. The room was filled with large winding vines, the room seemed as though it had been completely overrun with vegetation.  
  
"You have done well to come this far..." A voice said to the left of them, they turned to see a FOmar dressed in green, he wasn't armed, but he had an aura around him that said that he shouldn't be messed with. "Are you Magnus the earth sage?" Beat asked, "Yes, I am...And you arent the first hunters to stumble upon my home.." Magnus said, some of the vines began to move, and two bodies fell from the wall, one was a blue haired HUmar, and the other was a HUmar with plain short red hair, Logan looked at the blue haired one, "Wait...That's Hyozanryu!" 


	4. The Burning Caves

Chapter 4- The Burning Caves  
  
Mini bert, Cloud and Kinami walked into the magma occupied caves, they were used to these hot tempratures, but it seemed like the fire sage was amplifying the heat, sweat rolled down Kinami's forehead, "I'm..not used to such intense heat.." Kinami said taking deep breaths. Mini Bert looked at Kinami, he looked as though he would collapsed if they got to close to Dinensi, "You stay here Kinami, we don't need you dead before we reach the sage." Mini Bert said as he took Kinami into the cool teleporter room, "Very well Mini Bert, but please, call me if you need me." Kinami said as he flopped down on the cool ground.  
  
Mini Bert turned to Cloud, "Lets go, have your weapon ready, we'll need them very soon." Mini Bert said as he pulled out his agito, Cloud nodded and brought out his chainsawd. They proceeded towards the door, Cloud was about to open the door, Mini Bert hit his hand with the flat of the agito, he shook his head, picked up a rock, and threw it at the door. The stone melted, Cloud looked at Mini Bert with fear in his eyes, he swallowed hard. "We should cast barta to cool it off first." Mini Bert said, "Y-y-yeah, good idea." Cloud sttutered holding his hand. They cast barta, cooling of the door, Mini Bert opened the door. They proceeded into the room, it was a large room, but seemed virtually empty, except for a few vulmers and a nano dragon. Cloud ran in, and killed the vulmers easily with one swing of his chainsawd, Mini Bert jumped at the nano dragon and swung the agito, cutting of its head. "Shouldn't there be more monsters? It seems like they're all gone..." Cloud said, "You're right, matbe this is Dinensi's doing, but the only way we can find out is to keep going." Mini Bert replied as he cast barta on the next door and opened it.  
  
They walked into the room, it was even larger then the room before it, but there was one difference, the ground was littered with dead bodies of monsters, "Do you think Dinensi did this?" Cloud asked, "No, look, there's no marks of a battle, no burns, they just collapsed from the heat." Mini Bert said has sweat rolled down his face. "What's wrong? Can't stand the heat?" A voice said, "Wha? Whoever you are, come out!" Cloud yelled, readying his chainsawd. "But I'm already here, look for yourself." The voice said, Cloud looked around, he couldn't see anyone, suddenly a melqueeks body rose and hit Cloud in the back, "Cloud!" Mini Bert yelled as he got up and ran and cut the melqueek in half. "Cloud are you ok?" Mini Bert asked, "Hahaha...You're supposed to kill me? You can't even deal with a melqueek." The voice said, then all the dead monster bodies rose, "Wha? Whats going on?" Cloud asked as he got up, he looked around at the floating bodies, "Woah, I wish I didn't get up." Cloud said as he readied his chainsawd, Mini Bert readied the agito, "Well, looks like we have a few problems." Mini Bert said, "Hahahahahah...good luck you'll need it..." The voice said, and with that, the floating bodies rushed toward them. 


	5. The Gentle Breeze

Chapter 5- The Gentle Breeze  
  
Vahn appeared in a flash, followed by Ton and Dale Bert, they stood at the base of the Ragol mountain range, Vahn and Ton looked serious, Dale however looked around like he was lost, "Ok, where's the sage? I wanna get this over with so I can go have some more ice cream." Dale said, Ton picked up some snow of the ground, "You want some ice cream? Here you go!" Ton said as he hurled the snow at Dale's head, "Ow! You bum! Take this!" Dale yelled as he readied his hildebear's cane, but Vahn stopped them, "Stop it. We're here to get rid of the Wind Sage Courteon, not fight against each other, do that on your own time." Vahn said as he pulled out his yasminkov 2000H and began to walk away. "Wait up Vahn!" Ton said as he caught up with Vahn, then Dale Bert shrugged and went after them.  
  
After 10 minutes of walking, Dale had to break the silence. "Where are we? How do you know we're going the right way?" Dale asked, "I don't." Vahn said, "Then lets call Rannu." Ton said pulling out his cell phone, he punched in Rannu's number. "Rannu?" "Yes?" "It's Ton, I need you to tell me if we're close to the wind sage, and how do we tell when we're getting closer?" Ton asked, "Alright, the wind sage Courteon is west of your position, I cannot tell exactly where she is, she seems to have blocked my senses somehow, but you will be able to tell by the intensity of the wind. There is no wind in your face correct?" Rannu explained, "Right." Ton said, "Well then turn to where the wind is in your face, that will be the direction to walk in, slowly the wind will get stronger, that's how you know if you're going the right way." Rannu said as he hung up. "Ok, we need to find the direction the wind is blowing." Ton said, turning in every direction, "This way." Ton said as he walked off in the direction he pointed.  
  
It had been 10 minutes and the wind was nothing but a gentle cold breeze...Suddenly snow boomas rose from a snow mound, they took one look at the three hunters and loomed forward. "Alright, get ready to fight." Vahn said pulling out his Yasminkov 2000H, Ton pulled out his Red Handgun, and Dale readied his Hildebears cane. Vahn and Ton were shooting down the snow boomas easily, the ones that they missed Dale cast foie on, but the wave of snow boomas never seemed to end, "Why is it when we shoot one down 2 more come up?" Ton said angrily, Vahn looked at the mound of snow they were coming from, "That big mound! It must be their home! Destroy it!" Vahn yelled, "How? I can't get close enough!" Ton yelled, Dale jumped up in front of Ton and Vahn, "Leave this to me." Dale said grinning, "What?" Vahn said, "RAFOIE!" Dale yelled as he destroyed the snow boomas in one shot, "Now Ton!" Dale yelled, Ton nodded and pulled out his Sange, he ran up to the snow mound, jumped, and brought the snow down on the snow boomas that were trying to get out. "Well that takes care of that." Ton said, but the wind began to pick up, "The wind..." Vahn said, as he began to walk toward it. 


	6. The Solomn Darkness

Chapter 6- The Solomn Darkness  
  
Duraku was first to appear, followed by Giga Bert, then DarkMagician. They all began to walk towards the first door without a word, the door swung open. They braced for battle, nothing. The room was empty, although the lights were off, the only light was coming from a few cracks where the natural light of the ruins civilazation once was. "What's going on? Where are all the monsters?" Duraku asked, "I'm not sure, but the room has no lights, maybe Adameon killed the creatures and destroyed the lights?" DarkMagician suggested, Giga Bert walked up to the shut off light, "No, look, the lights were shut off from the inside." Giga Bert said as he ran his hand down the light looking for cracks. "Well lets go, we have to find Adameon either way." Duraku said as he went through the next door.  
  
This room was the same as the first one, and the room after that, and the room after that, they were all the same... "It doesn't make sense, where are all the creatures?" DarkMagician asked, Giga Bert walked up to the cracks where the light was shining through, he looked through one of the cracks, he turned around, "I know where they are..." Giga Bert said as he turned back to the crack, Duraku and DarkMagician looked through other cracks, they were shocked at what they saw...  
  
Thousands of Arlans, Merlans, Del-Ds, hundreds od Delsabers, Dark Gunners, Indi Belras and Dark bringers were all moving as if they were people in the ancient city of the ruins. "Wow..." Duraku said "Yes...So all the creatures must have been forced out of here and into the city by Adameon...But why?" DarkMagician said, "GYAAAH!" DarkMagician and Duraku turned around to see Giga Bert slashing away at some claws with his stag cutlery, DarkMagician cast gifoie and took them out.  
  
They decided to keep walking further into the ruins, after 5 minutes of walking more claws and Bulclaws appeared, Giga Bert shot them with his Justy-23ST, while DarkMagician and Duraku cast foie to eleminate them.  
  
As they continued deeper into the ruins, the light became dimmer. Regardless of this they continued. After another 10 minutes of walking, they were at a door, when Duraku's phone rang. "Hello?" Duraku said, "It's Rannu, Duraku, listen Adameon is very close, he has turned all light sources off so you won't be able to see him. Be careful." Rannu explained, then hung up. "Alright, the light is completly going to disappear in the next few rooms.." Duraku said, pulling out his Red Saber, and walked through the door, Giga Bert rushed in and fired wildly, he took out 2 bulclaws and 8 claws, then Duraku jumped around slashing at anything he heard move, he saw the dead bodies of 13 claws and a bulclaw, then DarkMagician cast RAfoie, he saw a flash of 7 claws and 4 bulclaws, falling to the ground, they continued into the next room.  
  
This room was impossible to see around in. Even with their eyes adapted to the dark, they couldn't see, Duraku listened...nothing..DarkMagician pulled out his Summit Moon, which lit up a part of the room, they walked into the center of the room...  
  
Suddenly they heard heavy brething behind them..and the words "I Hate The Light." 


	7. The True Grass Assasin

Chapter 7- The True Grass Assasin  
  
Logam ran up to Hyozanryu's limp body, he checked for a pulse, he was alive, but barely. Logan turned around to see three large vines whip him in the face, sending him against the wall. "Haha.." Magnus laughed.  
  
At this point, Beat rushed in, beat flailed his Twin Brand at Magnus, Magnus glanced over at Beat, who was only inches away from him. Magnus smiled, "Fool." Magnus said as he thrust his fist at Beat, catching him in the stomach. Magnus was about to hit him in the face, he pulled his fist back, and it turned to stone, Snow shot Magnus sending him a few feet back, Beat fell to the ground. Magnus got up and looked at Snow, he smiled, the vines around her began to move, it rapped around her slwoly, leaving only her head. "You won't interefere ranger. I only fight Hunters." Magnus said, Magnus fell to the ground, Logan stood over his body holding his demolition comet, Logan thrust downard, but a cocoon of rocks surroneded Magnus before Logan could get to him. Logan tried to break through the rock cocoon, flailing his demolition comet, Magnus rose from the vines behind Logan, "Logan! Behind you!" Snow yelled, Logan turned to see Magnus, he raised his hand, a large vine grabbed Logan and hung him by the feet. Magnus turned and looked at Snow, "That's enough out of you." Magnus said, a small vine wrapped around Snow's mouth.  
  
Magnus turned back to Logan, "Alright, now to take care of you." Magnus said as rocks rose from the ground, he pointed at Logan, the rocks began to fly at him, Logan took blow after blow, "AAAAAH! argh.ugh...." Logan continued feeling the pain of pure stone...Then Beat rose from the ground, he cut off the hand Magnus was pointing at Logan with. "AAAAAAAAAAH! You little bug!" Magnus yelled as he summoned vines that whipped Beat many times, even with the extreme pain of the vines, Beat jumped forward, and cut Logan down from the ceiling, Logan hit the ground hard, then Beat followed him. Logan got up, he slashed at Magnus, Magnus brought up a wall of rocks to protect him, Logan constantly slashed at the rock wall, Logan broke through, he looked up, Magnus had a rock in front of him, he thrust it at Logan, sending him back against the wall.  
  
Magnus began to walk toward Logan's limp body, "Well you put up a good fight. But you're not taking me. I'll take you." Magnus said, Logan looked up, "How do you know what we came here for?" Logan said as blood ran from his lip. "A RAmar dressed in dark purple said that two HUmar's and a RAmarl were coming to kill me. But what does that matter, it doesn't help the cow to know the butchers name, it still ends up as a steak. You're the cow, guess what comes next?" Magnus said smirkly, raising his one remaining hand, Logan looked to the left and right of Magnus, then he smiled, "You die." Logan said as Hyozanryu and the other HUmar stabbed through Magnus's body making a large hole in his stomach, "Uh-uh-uh..." Magnus stuttered as he fell to the ground, slowly the vines drew back to Magnus's imobile body, the vines around Snow unwound freeing her, when the last of the vines retracted to Magnus, he melted into the ground.  
  
"Thank you Hyozanryu, and whoever you are." Logan said, "I am General Ryo of the Ragol Hunters Organiztaion, I came down here with Hyozanryu to help him recover his lost agito." Ryo explained, Hyozanryu held his agito, now covered in blood, "We should go clean this thing." Hyozanryu said, then Beat got up, "Ok, lets go back to pioneer 2, there's more work to do..." 


	8. Heat Vs Cold

Chapter 8- Heat Vs.Cold  
  
Mini Bert and Cloud stood back to back readdying themsleves for an attack from the floating monsters, a few vulmers charged forward, Mini Bert caught them with a slash from his agito, Cloud swung his mighty chainsawd ctaching a few govulmers in the head. "Wow, this is useless." Cloud said chopping down a few melqueeks, "You're right, Dinensi must be using these things as puppets, but they're already dead, we aren't doing anything." Mini Bert said as he cut the body of a nano dragon in half, Cloud ran up to a couple of crimson assasins, he was about to swing, but one got a shot at him and froze him, Mini Bert chopped another nano dragon in half, and turned to see Cloud about to be hit by the crimson assasins blades, Mini Bert had no time to lose, he knew they were to far away, he concentrated on the agito, it let off the eerie mist, and with a flash of light turned into the Vengeance Blade, he thurst it into the ground, a shockwve went towards every remaining floating body, they all fell to the ground along with several strings, Cloud unfroze, "Wow, quick thinking." Cloud said smiling.  
  
"You bastard, those were my last control strings." The voice said. "Show yourself, you have nowhere to go!" Mini Bert yelled at the room, "Tsk Tsk Mini Bert, yelling at rooms are we?" The voice mocked Mini Bert, "We know it's you Dinensi, just come out and fight us." Cloud said, readying his chainsawd. "Well why not. Brace yourselves." Dinensi said, a burst of flames came through the floor in a corner of the room, as it cleared a HUmar with dark red hair braided back, and had a dark red suit, but he was floating. "Alright, are you happy? You can fight me now...for the short time you'll live.." Dinensi said as he brought his hand up, a small rock handle floated from his back up into his hand, he held it in front of him, a burst of flames came out of it, the saber was nothing but fire, although it appeared to be solid.  
  
Dinensi charged forward, swinging his flaming saber at Cloud, Cloud jumped back, Dinensi kept coming at him, he brought his chainsawd up to block, the two blades met, then Mini Bert ran at him, he swung the Vengeance Blade at Dinensi, Dinensi brought the burning saber to block it, Cloud chopped at Dinensi, Dinensi jumped to the side, dodging both Mini Bert's and Cloud's attacks, he looked at them and said "Foie Wall!" As he said that, a wall of fire came up through the ground heading towards them, Cloud moved, Mini Bert didn't move, he chopped at the foie wall with the Vengeance Blade, the foie wall fell, but Dinensi was right there, he charged at Mini Bert and swung the burning saber, sending Mini Bert back to the wall and tearing a piece of his armour, which began to burn him. Mini Bert couldn't get up, the heat from the wall had knocked him out, it was up to Cloud.  
  
Dinensi turned to Cloud, Cloud readied his chainsawd. Dinensi looked at Cloud for a second, then charged, Dinensi swung the burning saber at Cloud with very precise slashes, which would have hit any normal hunter, but Cloud was very experienced with a sword and he managed to block Dinensi's attack. Cloud pushed Dinensi back, he swung his chainsawd cutting Dinensi's chest, but Dinensi was still fighting, he continued his saber assault, and just as Cloud saw another opening to attack, he swung, but Dinensi jumped and dodged the attack, Dinensi fell down in front of Cloud, and grabbed him with both hands, one to each shoulder, steam began to run off of Clouds shoulders, he let out a loud cry of pain and fell to the ground. "You pathetic swordsman, you don't stand a chance against the sage of fire." Dinensi said, he brought the burning saber above Clouds body, ready to strike. "Goodbye." Before Dinensi could finish bringing his sword down on Cloud, a blast of ice caught him, letting off steam, Dinensi yelled in pain.  
  
Kinami stood in the doorway, a glowing blue bubble around him, "Kinami? What? Get out of here! You'll die!" Cloud yelled, but Kinami didn't listen, he brought out the belaria saber, and rushed at Dinensi. Dinensi and Kinami matched eachother move for move, never landing a blow, but the blue bubble around Kinami was getting smaller, "Don't worry Kinami, I'll be there in a minute." Cloud said as he got up, he reached for his chainsawd, but his arms were in to much pain to weild it, Kinami looked at Cloud, "Stay away! I'll take care of him!" Kinami yelled, as he took a shot at Dinensi, Dinensi dodged it, "That's what you think!" Dinensi yelled as he charged froward, catching a blow on Kinami, the bubble was now a one inch layer around Kinami's body, Kinami swung at Dinensi, and Dinensi slashed at Kinami, their blades met, there was a blinding light, then it cleared. Dinensi was still standing, but Kinami layed on the ground without the blue barrier around him. "Well, good opponent, to bad he couldn't take the heat." Dinensi said as he swung the burning saber, getting ready to attack, "No Kinami!" Cloud yelled as he ran at Dinensi, knocking him over.  
  
"You worthless worm." Dinensi said as he brought the burning saber in position to stab through Cloud's head. Cloud froze in fear looking at the burning blade inches from his face, then he watched it retract, and fall to the ground, Cloud was suprised, but when he cleared his mind of the fear that was blocking his vision, he saw Mini Bert, stiil in an after slash pose, standing over Dinensi cut in half body.  
  
"Quick, we have to get Kinami back to pioneer 2" Mini Bert said as he put away the Vengeance Blade, and ran to Kinami, picking him up, and casting ryuker. 


	9. The Kink In The Wind

Chapter 9- The Kink In The Wind  
  
Vahn walked towards the wind, then he went out of sight.  
  
Ton looked around for Vahn, Dale followed him. "Vahn! Vahn! Where'd you go?" Ton yelled out, "Maybe he went to find Courteon?" Dale suggested, for once with no sarcasm, "Uh, good point. Lets go." Ton said turning to walk into the wind, "Wait! Ton!" Ton heared behind him, a small FOnewearl was running up to him, she was short, had brown hair with a red suit, she seemed very innocent. "Uh, Hi Elly...How did you find us?" Ton asked, Elly looked left and right, then back at Ton, "Well I saw you guys come down from pioneer 2 and I was going to say hi, then you said something about a sage and some girl named Courteon, so I thought Courteon was Vahns new girlfriend and that...wait, where's Vahn?" Elly asked, "I dunno, I think he went to find Courteon." Dale said as he looked at Elly, "Dale!" Ton gasped, "That jerk! Vahn you'll pay for cheating on me!" Elly yelled as she brought out a railgun and ran into the fog, "You have a habit for saying the wrong thing." Ton said to Dale, "Well tell me if I'm wrong, but isn't she going the right way?" Dale said smirkly, Ton looked in the direction she ran, the wind was strong, and seemed un-natural, Ton didn't say anything, he just walked into the fog, "Hey wait!" Dale yelled as he ran after Ton.  
  
"I can't see a thing..." Ton said as he proceeded through the thick fog. "Well maybe you should have brought a flashlight." Dale said sarcastically, then he pulled out his hildebears cane, its eyes and mouth lit up with fire, "That'll work." Ton said, allowing Dale to take the front. They were walking at a steady pace, then suddenly Ton began to run, leaving Dale back, "Where are you going!" Dale yelled, Ton stopped and looked at Dale, "Ummm, I just remebered that Elly's after Vahn!" Ton yelled as he ran out of sight, "I guess no one realises I'm 12." Dale said as he ran after Ton.  
  
Dale could hardly see through the thick fog, his eyes were being weighed down with thick dew, it had been 5 minutes since Ton ran off, he hadn't seen anyone, he could wander in that fog forever and never know... Suddenly Dale felt relief from the dew that crowded his eyes, he had come to a clearing, it was a very beautiful plain of grass and flowers, he looked to see Ton standing over Vahn, who was laying dazed on the ground, and Elly behind him, "Well why didn't you tell me that Courteon was a girl sage that you were going to kill? Then I wouldn't have had to hit Vahn." Elly said as she walked to Vahn's side, "C'mon Vahn, get up, I'm sorry, But don't ever run off without me again!" Elly yelled at Vahn. Vahn got up, then he looked at a translucent girl sitting on a rock in the middle of the field, she had long flowing blonde hair, she wasn't wearing armour, just regular clothes, she sang a sad tune that echoed throughout the field, but stopped when it hit the fog.  
  
Vahn pulled out his yasminkov 2000H and shot at Courteon, but it went right threw her, she looked at Vahn, Ton and Elly, she became solid, and floated towards them. "Are you the ones who came to kill me?" Courteon asked, "Yes." Vahn said without thinking, "Well you can try, but you will not be sucessful, the only way to truly destroy a Sage is using a legendary weapon, or if you are of specific descent, which none of you are." Courteon explained, at this time Dale stepped forward into sight to join the other three, "Dale! I was beggining to think you weren't coming." Ton said as he looked at Dale, this caught Courteon's eye, she looked directly at Dale's eyes, then she smiled. "Maybe I was wrong, you there, little FOnewm, I want you to strike me with this." Courteon said as she threw Dale a long staff. "Wait!" Vahn yelled as Dale prepared the staff for attack, the staff was long and silver, with long silver spikes on either end, each with a symbol engraved in it, "You can't kill her yet!" Vahn yelled, then was pummeled into the ground by Elly, "You have to admit Elly, she's much prettier than you...Did I say that out loud?" Ton said as he turned to Dale, Dale nodded, then watch as Elly jumped on Ton and pummeled him into the ground, "Let this be an example to you Dale." Elly said as she turned to Courteon, aimed her railgun and fired.  
  
Courteon flinched, then smiled, "Quickly FOnewm, strike me now! The Dark one seeks the staff! You must kill me to keep him away!" Courteon yelled, Dale nodded and thrust the staff forward. Elly saw a purple streak come out of the fog, and head for Dale, "Dale! Watch out!" Elly yelled, but Dale just attcked Courteon, then watched as she fell to the ground. The purple streak turned directions and left.  
  
Vahn and Ton got up to see Courteon bleeding on the ground, "Good, that means that the prophecy is beggining." Courteon said faintly, "What prophecy? What?" Vahn said, "Find the journal of the maker of the Vengeance Blade, all will be revealed then." Courteon said as she turned into mist.  
  
"Lets go back to pioneer 2. We have to tell the others about Courteon's message, maybe they'll know what she meant." Vahn said, casting ryuker, they all stepped into the telepipe, Ton looked at Dale just before the telepipe activated, he saw the seriousness in Dales face and thought that that weapon would change him. 


	10. The Darkest Of Darkness

Chapter 10- The Darkest Of Darkness  
  
DarkMagician turned to see a very large man in thick black armour, his hair was black, even his eyes were black, Duraku and Giga Bert saw him behind DarkMagician, and pounced n the oppurtunity to attack, Duraku pulled out his Durandal and slashed, Giga Bert brought out his Durandal and slashed, there was no cry of pain, the two looked up to see a large axe being swung at them, Duraku and Giga were sent to the wall of the large room, and out of sight.  
  
DarkMagician was standing alone in front of the gargantuan man, but it didn't take an idiot to realise that that was Adameon, the Sage of Darknes. DarkMagician attacked with the summit moon, hitting Adameon in the armour, "Aaaaaah!" Adameon yelled, as a hole grew in his armour, DarkMagician began to attack with the summit moon, forcing Adameon back. With every hit, a piece of Adameons armour disappeared. DarkMagician went to thrust the summit moon through Adameon, he brought it back, then he thrust it forward, hitting, nothing...Adameon was gone had DarkMagician destroyed him?  
  
DarkMagician walked over to where Duraku and Giga were, DarkMagician cast resta to get them back to their feet, Giga rose first, and saw Adameon behind DarkMagician, "DarkMagician! Behind you!" Giga yelled, DarkMagician turned to see Adameon's axe coming at him, then Duraku woke up, he jumped up and blocked Adameons axe, he barely held it back, "W-Wwell?" Duraku said struggling to not move. DarkMagician began to attack Adameon, tearing holes in his armour, holes big enough to stab through...Giga Brought his durandal back, ready to stab through Adameon, he thurst forward, going right through Adameon, "GYAAAAH!" Adameon yelled as he stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.  
  
"Phew..that was hard...Good thing you had that summit moon." Duraku said, "Yes. Very lucky that I brought this.." DarkMagician said, "Ok, lets go back to pioneer 2 and tell the others that Adameon is dead.  
  
"Dead? Hardly." A loud voice said behing them, they turned and saw Adameon, but he was different, suddenly some of the lights turned on, Adameon had blue armour on now, he now had blue eyes, but the same big black axe, "Prepare to die!" Adameon yelled as he charged forward, swinging his axe. The 3 hunters got ready to block, then they heard the sound of a chain clanking together, and it was coming closer...  
  
Giga looked up to see a long silver chain with a sharp point at the tip was emerging from the dark ceiling, he watched as it traveled down, down, down, when he saw what its target was.. Giga looked at Adameon, only a few feet away from hitting them with his axe.. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Adameon yelled as the long silver chain cut right through him. The chain retracted inot the darkness, then there was a voice form the shadows, "You fool! You will pay for that!" the voice yelled, "What was that?" DarkMagician asked, Duraku shrugged, and Giga was staring at where the chain came from...there was a quick flash of light, followed by the chain, Giga watched as the siilver chain emerged from the shadows and head right for him. Giga jumped to the side, but the chain was moving to fast, and caught his in his right arm. "Giga! You alright?" Duraku said running up to Giga who was kneeling on the ground holding his arm, Giga didn't answer, he just watched the figure of a man wearing a hooded robe jump from the shadows of the ceiling to a dark part of the room, and dissapear. "I'm fine, just get me back to pioneer 2." Giga said, DarkMagician nodded and cast ryuker, "Why would one sage kill another?" Giga thought to himself as they telepiped back up to pioneer 2. 


	11. Four Down, Four To Go

Chapter 11- 4 Down, 4 To Go  
  
Rannu waited anxiously as the minutes ticked by, he was expecting someone back by now, where were they?  
  
At this time the door to the lobby opened and Logan, Beat, and Snow walked through, but they had company, Hyozanryu and Ryo decided to stay and help after they heard the story of Rannu. "So this is light Rannu?" Ryo asked, "Yes, I am." Rannu said, "Where's everyone else?" Snow asked, "I'm not very sure, they should be back." Rannu said, then Vahn, Ton, Dale and Elly walked through the door, "Hey everyone! We beat the Wind Sage! And she gave me this!" Dale said twirling the impressive staff, Rannu took one look at the staff, gasped, and took a step back. "What?" Dale asked, "T-T-that's the Vengeance baton? But how can you..." Rannu said, but he realised what the answer was, "Cool! I have a Vengeance weapon! Wait till Mini Bert hears about this!" Dale yelled, then the door swung open again, "You'll have to wait to tell him, He took a hard hit from Dinensi." Cloud said walking into the lobby. "And Kinami took an even harder hit.." Cloud said, "What? Without Mini Bert's Vengeance Blade you can't kill Dark Rannu!" Rannu said.  
  
They talked for awhile, then Duraku and DarkMagician came in with Giga Bert, Giga was still holding his arm, and there was still a gaping hole. "What happened?" Logan asked Giga, "Did you kill the sage?" Dale asked, "We didn't have to, someone else did, but the same someone did this." Giga explained taking his hand off the wound, "Oh, I almost forgot, Courteon said that only a sacred weapon or someone of special descent can truly kill a sage, is that true?" Vahn asked, "Yes. It is, so I need to know who killed all of the sages. "Mini Bert." Said Cloud, "Dale." Said Ton, "Hyozanryu and Ryo." Said Logan, "Someone who had a very large silver chain." Giga said, "Someone with a large silver chain?" Rannu said in suprise, "Hyozanryu, Ryo, what are your weapons?" Rannu asked, Hyozanryu pulled out his agito, and Ryo pulled out his yamigarasu, "Aaah, yes the yamigarasu, that would have been what killed Magnus." Rannu said.  
  
"So, the weapons do affect the battle?" Logan asked, "Yes. But there's no time to chat, after hearing your stories, I'm going to change it to two teams.  
  
1st Team: Logan, Vahn, Elly, Snow, Dale, Cloud 2nd Team: Beat, Ton, Duraku, DarkMagician, Ryo, Hyozanryu  
  
Now when you encounter the sage, Dale or Ryo must deliver the final blow." Rannu explained.  
  
They all split into their groups, "Ok, 1st team, you'll go after the Water Sage, Marine, Who is hiding in the wet caves. 2nd team, you'll go after Geon Iris, who is hiding in the ruins, directly opposite of where Adameon was." Rannu explained, "What about me?" Giga asked, "You're staying here. You can't take another hit, and it's clear someone doesn't want you around." Rannu said, "Go to the repair shop, you need it." Rannu finished.  
  
The teams walked out of the lobby, one by one, Vahn was at the end of the line, he stopped in front of the door and turned to Rannu, "Courteon said that if we found the jouranl of the Vengeance Blades creator, everything would be made clear, do you know who that is?" Vahn asked, "Sadly. I have not been able to find that journal, nor do I know the creator, the only thing we can do is get rid of the sages." Rannu said, Vahn nodded, turned and left.  
  
"I wish I knew who created it. Then we could ask him to make more." 


	12. The Already Unkown

Chapter 12- The Already Unkown  
  
Mini Bert woke up, he looked around to see he was in a hospital roomm then he realised his Vengeance blade was missing, he frantically looked throughout the room, practically tearing the room apart, "Where is it!" Mini Bert yelled, then cringed at the pain from the burns on his stomach. "Are you looking for your sword? It's in the weapon storage down the hall." A nurse standing in the doorway said, "Oh. Sorry for the mess, but that sword means more than anything to me." Mini Bert said, then he realised his face mask was off, he began to look for it, "You have a visitor." The nurse said, Mini Bert didn't even look up, "Let them in." Mini Bert said as he pulled out his face mask from underneath a smashed table.  
  
He slapped his face mask on and turned to look who the visitor was, "That sword means more to you than ANYTHING?! Does it?" A small FOmarl said standing in the doorway, she had long blonde hair, tied neatly into a braid, she was wearing a long yellow dress to match her hair, "Oh uh, I wasn't expecting you Grace...wait no I didn't mean ANYTHING...." Mini Bert said, "Save it. I heard you were looking for some people? Natives to Ragol?" Grace said, "Oh, and you might want your precious sword." Grace continued, and tossed Mini Bert his agito "Thanks...Wait, how did you know?" Mini Bert asked, "Well, I was going into the lobby to look for you, but only a tall blonde RAmar was their, I asked him if he knew anything about where you might be, he told me you were here because you fought some sage or something, and that Logan and a bunch of others went to go fight two more of them." Grace explained, "Rannu you idiot, I don't want her getting hurt." Mini Bert thought, "Well? Are you coming with me to help Logan or not?" Grace asked. Mini Bert got up and said, "I have to talk to Rannu first."  
  
Rannu was sitting with his eyes closed in the lobby, "I'm sorry Mini Bert, But Grace is required for this mission." Rannu thought. Mini Bert walked in at that moment with Grace behind him. "Rannu. Where did the others go?" Mini Bert asked, "Giga is at a repair shop, Kinami is in the hospital, and everyone else split into two teams to fight the water and energy sage." Rannu explained, "Really? Well where are they, I'll go help them." Mini Bert said, "No. You are in no condition to fight. Besides, you have a much more important task." Rannu said, "More important than killing the sages?" Mini Bert said, "Yes. When Vahn came back, he said that Courteon said that they needed to find the journal of the Vengeance Blades creator." Rannu explained, "I see. But why is this important?" Mini Bert asked, "She also said: All will be revealed when the journal is found." Rannu continued, "Alright. I'll go to find it." Mini Bert said, "Where? Do you know where it is?" Grace said, Mini Bert stopped in his tracks, "Good point...But I think I might know who can help us."  
  
Mini Bert had walked over to the chaotic bar, which was suprisingly empty, "I guess all the hunters are doing quests." Mini Bert said as he walked towards the tekker. "Ah, hello Mini Bert, what have you got for me today?" The tekker asked, "Dodetsu, I need you to tell me everything about this agito." Mini Bert said as he put the agito on the counter, Dodetsu picked it up, he turned around and began examining it, "Ah yes." Dodetsu said, "What?" Grace asked, "This is a very rare find, one of a kind. This agito was made with high grade material from Mt. Belaria. Indeed a powerful blade." Dodetsu explained, he turned to hand the agito back to Mini Bert, "Thank you Dodetsu." Mini Bert said as he reached for the agito, but Dodetsu pulled it back, "What's this?" He said as he looked at a sign at the base of the blade, he began to trembl, "Mini Bert, this sword is fueled by emotions....but how did you get it?....You must find its creator." Dodetsu said handing the agito back to Mini Bert, Mini Bert nodded."Where do we go?" Grace asked, "To Mount Belaria." 


	13. Cold And Wet

Chapter 13- Cold and Wet  
  
Logan appeared in the caves first, followed by Vahn and Elly, Logan proceeded towards the door, then Dale, Cloud and Snow appeared. "This is the sage who took control of Mount Belaria a long time ago, I'm sure Kinami wants to be here and take care of her.." Logan said, "But we have no time. We have to get rid of her." Vahn finished.  
  
Logan had opened the door from the teleporter room, water poured in, putting water up to their ankles. "What?" Dale said, "Water sage remeber?" Cloud said, Cloud stepped into the room, the water was covering the room, it seemed as though all the water that was in the caves before had began to overflow. "There's nothing here.." Cloud said looking around, they all stepped into the room, they looked around, when Elly realised something, "There's no door!" Elly yelled, Logan turned to Elly, who was standng in front of the doorway they came in, "Quick! Everyone back in the teleporter room!" Logan yelled, they all turned and ran, but it was to late, the door had shut and locked. "She planned this.." Vahn said, "There has to be some way out!" Cloud said, "Everyone look for some way out!" Logan barked, "We better get out fast....the water is getting deeper." Snow said as she pointed down. Logan had fear in his eyes now, "Everyone Try to find a way out! Quick!" Logan barked as he frantically looked around the room.  
  
They were touching the walls, going under the now knee high water to look for a switch. but they couldn't find anything. "It looks like this is it..." Vahn said, as he looked down, Elly slapped him, "Don't think like that! Keep looking!" Elly yelled at Vahn, and he continued to look.  
  
The water was now to deep for Dale, Snow and Elly to stand in, so they had to swim. "Vahn, have you found anything?" Logan yelled, "No. Not any signs o a switch or door." Vahn yelled back, "How about you Cloud?" Logan yelled, but there was no answer, he turned and saw Cloud was gone. "Cloud?!" Logan yelled.  
  
Cloud squinted as he swam downwards through the small pond that the water was coming from, Cloud began to choke for air, but he wasn't about to stop looking, he saw a small light, hi seyes lit up, "That switch!" Cloud thought, still craving air, about to burst. He swam, kicked hard, he was at the breaking point between life and death...  
  
"What?" Logan said as the water began to sink back through the pond. Clouds body floated up, lifeless, and landed on the shore of the pond just as the last of the overflown water had drained back, "Cloud!" They all yelled and ran to his side, Snow looked for a pulse, "He's alive..but barely.." Snow said, "Someone has to perform CPR" Elly said, "Move out of the way!" Dale yelled as he jumped in the air, he lunged downwards at Clouds body feet first, hitting him in the stomach. "Dale!" Logan yelled, then Cloud coughed and spit up some water. "You were saying?" Dale said smirkly, "Never mind." Logan said, "There's a door down there. I bet it's to where Marine is hiding." Cloud said as he got up, "Good. Lets go." Logan said as he jumped down the empty pond, followed by Cloud, Dale and Vahn, "Jump!" Dale yelled back up to Snow and Elly, "I'm afaraid, Vahn wil you catch me?" Elly yeled to Vahn, "Of course." Vahn said, as Elly jumped down, Vahn spread out his arms to catch her, Dale casually walked by and pushed Vahn on to the ground, "You--" Vahn started but was cut off as Elly fell on him, "Thanks Vahn." Elly said smiling, "Grrr you little!" Vahn yelled as he tried to get up, when Snow fell on him sending him back to the ground, "Sorry Vahn." Snow said as she smiled and got off him, "Vahn save your anger for when we fight Marine. I have a feeling we're going to need all the power we have to beat her..." Logan said as he wandered into the doorway. 


	14. A Swift Hand

Chapter 14- A Swift Hand  
  
Beat appeared in the ruins first he turned and waited for the others...but no one came, "Ton? Duraku? Where is everyone?" Beat said, then his phone rang, "Beat? Is anyone else there?" Beat heard Ton's voice, but it was a very small and raspy voice, "No, no one else is here..." Beat said, then Ton's raspy voice came back, "Ok well I'm--" His voice was cut off by static, "Ton? Ton?!" Beat said in the phone, then he put it away.  
  
Beat saw nothing to do but proceed forward. He stepped into a very brightly lit room, the room was incredibly bright, normally the ruins were very dark, but this piece of the ruins was brighter than the forest. Beat stepped into the room, he spotted two dark bringers in the corner of the room, they were sheilding their eyes from the birght light. Beat seized this oppurtunity to take out these dark bringers, he brought out his twin brand and charged forward, he spun the tiwn brand cutting the dark bringers and sending them to the floor.  
  
Beats phone rang, he quickly picked it up in hope it was Ton or someone else, "You want your friends? Well then come to the center of ther ruins.." An unsusally clear voice said to Beat, "Don't worry, they are not harmed, and a few others are still wandering, but they won't stay that way for long.." The voice said and hung up, sweat rolled down Beats forehead, he had to obey, he couldn't risk anyones life.  
  
Ton had a similar call and he was also making his way to the center of the ruins, Ton drew out his Sange as he stepped into a room of Del-d's, the Del- d's turned to look at Ton, they looked at each other, when one pointed and gurnted, they all charged forward, Ton slightly squatted, and readied his Sange, then smiled.  
  
Hyozanryu had lost his freind Ryo a few minutes ago to a pack of Gran sorcerors, "Why didn't they take me?" Hyozanryu said to himself, when he heard the gentle swinging of a photon blade, he turned and blocked the delsabers assault with his agito, he tore through the one delsaber with one swing. Five more delsabers jumped at Hyozanryu, he jumped back to dodge the attack, then readied his agito for battle.  
  
DarkMagician was wandering around after Duraku had disappeared, "Duraku! Duraku!" DarkMagician continueslly yelled into the empty rooms that he was standing between, DarkMagician wandered in another empty room, "Duraku!" He yelled, no answer. He continued across the room, and down a hall, when he emerged from the door of the room, he stood with his mouth open.  
  
Beat was standing over the dead bodies of several merlans, when his phone rang again, "What?" He said angrily through the phone, "Beat, no one elses phone is working, I suspect that Geon Iris has destroyed any outer connection to keep you from helping each other." Beat heard Rannu's calm clear voice, "Am I close to her?" Beat asked, "Yes. She is in the next room, once you go in the energy build up will be to great to use the phones. I have just one piece of advice. Don't ever stand still." Rannu said as he hung up. 


	15. Back To Belaria

Chapter 15- Back To Belaria  
  
Mini Bert walked up to the massive mountain, Grace followed behind him. A cold wind blew hitting Grace in the face, she cringed at the temprature, and got closer to Mini Bert to hide herself from the wind. "It's going to get colder the farther we go, if this is to cold for you I suggest you go back to pioneer 2." Mini Bert said sternly, Grace looked at him then stepped away from him, "I can take this cold weather, I just have to get used to it." Grace replied promptly as she walked towards the path, Mini Bert shook his head and followed her.  
  
They were walking along the path up the mountain for at least 15 minutes, but it seemed that they had a long way to go. "Why is it so far away?" Grace asked, "I don't know, we should have been there by now..." Mini Bert replied, Grace looked at him suprised, "What? Then why aren't..." Grace trailed off in the middle of her sentence when the wind hit her face, "The closer we get, the colder it will be." Thats what Mini Bert said wasn't it? Then why hasn't the wind changed? "Mini Bert, we haven't gone anywhere, something is trying to keep us out, they made some kind of puzzle, no matter how far we walk we go nowhere." Grace explianed, Mini Bert nodded, and sat on the ground to think out their situation.  
  
It had been 20 minutes and niether one of them had come up with anything. "We could destroy it." Mini Bert suggested, "How do you destroy something that isn't there?" Grace replied, Mini Bert didn't answer, he just got up and took out his agito, he began to think about how Rannu had taken Albert from him, then anger pumped through his veins, activating the Vengeance blade with a flash. Grace stumbled backwards at the sight of the transformation. Mini Bert brought the Vengeance Blade above his head, then swung it back down, the slash created a shockwave that moved the wind around him, and it was moving towards the mountain, Mini Bert waited in the same position for it to happen, then the mountain, trail, and everything else in front of them broke like glass, revealing an exact same landscape.  
  
Mini Bert began to walk forward, not knowing how Mini Bert destroyed or even knew that it was there, Grace ran after him. "How did you know that was there?" Grace asked, Mini Bert shrugged, then looked at the agito strapped to his back, "I'm not really sure, but it felt like the Vengeance blade was telling me to attack..." Mini Bert explained, "Ok, what is the deal with that sword?" Grace asked, Mini Bert let out a sigh, "It's a long story but if you're willing to listen I'll tell you." Mini Bert said, Grace nodded. As they walked along the path Mini Bert explained how he came to own Albert's sword which was actually another sword in disguise, and how he had killed Rannu with one slash after seeing everyone around him being knocked unconcious, "I was flooded with fear and anger at the same time, then the blade changed...It's as if the blade feels my emotions and reacts to them, when I am content or happy it remains in its dormant form, but when I'm angry or afraid it activates." Mini Bert explained "Wow...It's almost like the sword is alive." Grace said, then she looked up from the ground that she was staring at, "We're here. Time to find out more about this sword." Mini Bert said as he jumped over a snow mound into the village of Belaria.  
  
AN: Wow, It's been a long time since I've written....anything :\....This chapter isn't very exciting, but I'm finally back in the writing mood thanks to this chapter...More to coome, and hopefully soon ^_^ 


	16. Just Breathing

Chaoter 16- Just Breathing  
  
They stepped through the doorway at the bottom of the spring, Logan lead with Vahn behind him and everyone else behind Vahn, "This isn't to be taken lightly, she's obviously quite smart and strong if she could have come up with that kind of trap." Vahn explained, "Vahn, how is it you always manage to fight the female sages?" Elly asked, Vahn stumbled, Logan, Cloud and Dale burst out laughing, "Uhhhh..." Vahn said blankly, "Hahaha, he just has that kind of luck." Cloud said still laughing, "Whatever, don't we have a sage to take care of?" Vahn said as he conitued to walk down the wet hallway.  
  
Vahn was now at the front of the line, and Elly at the back, Dale laughed when he noticed this, "What's so funny?" Vahn said turning to Dale, Dale put his hand over his mouth, but continued to laugh, Logan hit him in the back of the head. "Stop it, do you want to tell Marine we're sitting right here?" Logan asked while he was still walking, he ran into Vahn, "Vahn whyd u stop?" Logan asked "Look, a waterfall. Dead end." Vahn replied, "What? But this was a one way path...." Snow said, then turned around and began to walk away, Logan, Cloud, Elly and Vahn followed, but Dale walked up to the water fall, he tilted his head to look at the waterfall from the side....He noticed a girl sitting on some rocks, she was wearing a long sky blue robe, her hair was dark blue tied up at the back, and she appeared very short. Dale ran to catch the others, he grabbed Logan by the arm, and pointed at the waterfall, then shook his head, Logan had babysat Dale for 11 years, he knew what that meant. "Everyone, quietly, Marine's through the waterfall." Logan whispered as he took out his Demolition comet and advanced forward.  
  
Marine undid her hair and let if flow down, she was almost as beautiful as Courteon, but she had a sinister look on her face, she picked up a staff that lay behind her, and on the top, lay a dark blue orb. Marine pointed the staff at the waterfall, the water split revealing the team of hunters, "Hmph, about time you got here, I was begining to think you would have drowned." Marine said smirkly, "I'm dissapointed, but happy, now I get the pleasure of destroying you myslef." Marine said as she readied her staff.  
  
Logan charged forward and slashed at the rocks Marine was standing on, he easily tore through them, he looked back but nothing was there, he looked forward this time, to be hit with a stream of water, knocking him back into Snow and Cloud. Vahn and Elly pulled out their guns, they both began firing voleys of shot on Marine. Marine jumped up and twirled skillfully dodgeing al the shots, she landed in front of Vahn, she swung her staff hitting Vahn in the side of his face, knocking him into a wall, then she turned to Elly, she summoned another stream of water and hurled it at Elly, shooting her on top of Vahn, then she turned to Dale, "You're the only one left? Pity. I thought the one who weilds the Vengeance blade would be here, I wanted to do away with that menace." Marine said, and pointed her staff at Dale, a stream of water came up from the ground, "Goodbye." Marine shot the stream at Dale, hitting him exactly.  
  
"These are the ones who defeated the other sages? They were hardky a challenge." Marine said, "The boy is not down Marine, turn and face your opponent." A voice said, Marine turned to see Dale standing holding the Vengeance staff in front of him, "Ha, you thought I would be a pushover didn't you?" Dale said smirkly, "I don't know how you got that staff but it won't help you." Marine said as she readied her staff, "Bring it on" Dale said, with his constant smile now wiped off his face.  
  
Marine made the first move, dashing at Dale, she brought her staff beside her, it surrounded itslef with a water ball, she swund at Dale, he jumped backwards dodging the attack, he charged forward, swining the Vengeance Staff skilfully at Marine, Marine blocked with her staff as fast as she could, but Dale didn't stop, swing after swing. Dale saw an opening, when Marine blocks she can only block one side! He thought, he swung with one side of his Vengeance staff, Marine blocked, perfect, he swung with the other side, Marine saw the spike of the Vengeance staff coming at her, she tried to block, big mistake, Dale had more momentum then she did, he sent the staff flying into a wall dislodging the orb in the top and shattering it, then he swung the other side hitting her into the opposite wall.  
  
Marine got up, and summoned to swords made from water, she advanced on Dale, Dale swiped at the sword, it went right through, Marine slashed at Dale, hitting him to the left, "I don't get it, if I can't attack her weapons, why can they attack me?" Dale thought, he swung the staff at Marine instead of the swords, Marine blocked with her swords, and the Vengeance staff was blocked, Dale was now confused, Marine smiled, and began to attack him.  
  
At this point Logan, Cloud and Snow got up, they were trying to shake off the double vision the hard blow gave them, Cloud shook his head then looked up at where a lot of noise was comig from, his hazy vision came into focus, he saw Dale fighting Marine, and they were getting closer, he rolled out of the way, Marine shot another stream of water, Dale jumped to the left, dodgeing the stream, but it hit Logan and Snow sending them back into the hallway, and unconcious again. "This battles' going nowhere, they're to evenly matched." Cloud thought to himself, then he looked beside him, there was his chainsawd laying beside him, he picked it up and ran up to help Dale.  
  
"Dale!" Cloud yelled as he swung his chainsawd at Marine, she jumped up in the air to dodge, "Dale, I'll distract her, you get ready to use the staff." Cloud whispered to Dale, Dale nodded. Cloud advanced on Marine, slicing wildly, Marine could hardly keep up if she hadn't have had two swords, Cloud brought his chainsawd over his head and slashed down, Marine dodged and went behind him, she rose her sword above her head, "Say goodbye!" Marine yelled, "Goodbye!" Dale yelled from behind her, "Vengeance spike!" Dale yelled as he thrust the Vengeance Staff forward, the spike extended, Marine turned as fast as she could only to be skewered by Dale's Venegance spike, "Uhhh...Forgive me Rannu..." Marine said as she turned into dust. 


	17. A Strong Hand

Chapter 17- A Strong Hand  
  
DarkMagician stood in the doorway with his mouth open, the room in front of him was covered with sparkaling crystals, and what was that they were giving off? Light? Could that be where the light is comeing from? DarkMagician's thoughts were cut off by a HUcaseal stepping in the doorway, casting a shadow over him, DarkMagician looked straight at her, she had dark blue metal plating, her face was nothing but metal coming to a point with on small visor which he assumed were her eyes, she was roughly as tall as he was. "Are you Geon Iris?" DarkMagician asked, "I am. But that doesn't matter. Draw your weapon." Geon Iris said as she put up her fists, DarkMagician quickly reached back for his summit moon, but before he got it Geon Iris charged forward with lightning speed, hitting him in the stomach with innumerous punches.  
  
Hyozanryu sheathed his agito while standing over several delsaber bodies, he turned to the door and proceeded forward. The door to the next room swung open in time for Hyozanryu to see the body of a Del-d fall towards him, he unsheathed his agito and took a slice at it, but it fell into to pieces around him before he even touched it. "Haha thought you were in trouble for a minute didn't you." Ton said mockingly as Hyozanyu sheathed his agito. "Not time for games, Gran sorcerors took Ryo, and without him we can't kill Geon Iris." Hyozanryu said as he proceeded to the door.  
  
Beat was almost afraid to go into the room alone, who knows what kind of crazy powers she could have...No I can't think like that, I have to get rid of her, then we're one step closer to killing Rannu for good, Beat thought to himself as he drew his twin brand and went through the door.  
  
Geon Iris looked around at that bodies that lay on the floor, she turned and looked at a pair of red eyes in the shadows, "These pathetic worms were supposed to defeat me?" Geon Iris asked the shadows, "Hmph, no, these aren't the ones capable of destroying the sages, one of them was supposed to be but it appears that we will not have to worry about our death." The shadows said back, then there was a silent swoosh of two doors on either side of the room, the eyes looked at them then dissappeared.  
  
Beat ran in and looked across the room to see Hyozanryu and Ton staring back at him, they both pulled out their weapons and ran over to Beat, passing the unconcious bodies of their friends. "Ok well she's here somewhere." Ton said as he looked around, then looked at the roof, but brought his arm up to sheild his eyes. "Just stay close together, she can't get all of us." Beat said readying his twin brand. There was a movement behind Hyozanryu, he turned to see Geon Iris lunging at him, he dodged to the side, Geon Iris just barely missing him.  
  
They all turned to lok at Geon Iris, she held up her hands, small fragments of light gathered from the crystals on the walls and roof and shot towards her hands, taking the form of katanas. Ton, Beat and Hyozanryu all charged at her, but she moved like lighning out of the way, and just as fast she was back, she swung her katanas only to be blocked by red katanas of Duraku, Duraku smiled and began to fight the lightning fast Geon Iris, swinging one katana after another, Geon Iris was easily blocking all the shots, the other three ran to surround her and all began attacking her from every side, Geon Iris worked quickly turning and blocking every shot and swing that was thrown at her, she could see that they were getting tired, she spun her katanas cutting everyone of them across the chest, Hyozanryu the most deeply, but there was no blood.  
  
Duraku, Beat and Ton got up and began to fight Geon Iris again, but Hyozanryu couldn't move, no matter how hard he tryed the pain was too much.  
  
Ryo shook his head and watched as everything came into focus, straight ahead of him was Geon Iris' back, he got up, brought out his Yamigarasu and lunged forward stabbing her through the back, Geon Iris let out a yell of pain, but she wasn't dissappearing, "What's going on...I thought...." Ryo started, then turned to look at Hyozanryu, "It wasn't me who killed Magnus..It was Hyozanryu!" Ryo thought, then cast resta on Hyozanryu, he got up and looked around, "Hyozanryu! Quickly! Grab your agito and kill her!" Ryo yelled to him, Hyozanryu recognised the voice of Ryo, he reached for his agito, but fell back to the floor, "You bug!" Geon Iris said as she sent a wave of energy sending Ryo and the others back against the wall, Geon Iris stood over Ryo, brought one katana over her head and got ready to attack.  
  
"Hyozanryu...Young keeper of the sword...." A voice said, Hyozanryu got up and looked around the complete darkness, "Who said that? Where am I?" Hyozanryu said, "This is your mind, Ryo is about to be killed." The voice said, ok but who are you?" Hyozanryu said, "I am the spirit of the sword that you hold, it wasn't Ryo who destroyed the Earth Sage, it was you, and I, now stand and chare forward to save Ryo!" The voice yelled, then dissappeared. Hyozanryu found himself standing and looking as Geon Iris began to bring the katana down on Ryo, Hyozanryu charged forward, with something in his eyes...Anger...He ran with speed that matched Geons Iris', the blade began to let off a mist, and there was a bright flash of light as Hyozanryu cut across Geon Iris and another as she disentegrated into the floor.  
  
"Hyozanryu, You did it!" Duraku yelled, then Hyozanryu fell to the ground. 


	18. Origins Of Vengeance

Chapter 18- Origins Of Vengeance  
  
Mini Bert and Grace approached a large snow hill at the end of the long trail up the mountain. "Well this is annoying, looks like the path it blocked." Grace said, Mini Bert shook his head and began climbing up the snow pile. "Oh." Grace said as she climbed after Mini Bert.  
  
They reached the top of the snow hill, Grace stared around at the small town of wooden houses, she saw little children running around after each other with sticks taking shots at each other,"Ohhh, look at how happy the children are playing" Grace said hapily, "This is Belaria, those children are training, most of the people here are warriors, the remainder of them are sages and monks." Mini Bert replied, "Lets go, I'm not sure how much time we have, Jenso's house is just over here." Mini Bert said gesturing for Grace to follow, they passed the large wooden houses to come to a smaller one, Mini Bert swung open the door.  
  
"Oh hello Mini Bert, how did you get through the barrier? Is Kinami with you?" Jenso asked as he got up of the floor and set the soup he was eating down, "No, Kinami is in the hospital, I used this to cut through your barrier." Mini Bert explained holding up the Vengeance blade, Jenso flinched at the thought of what could put Kinami in the hospital, then he looked at then Vengeance blade and fell back onto the floor. Grace and Mini Bert were startled at his reaction, Jenso began to shake, he brought up a shaky finger and pointed at the Vengeance blade, "That...That sword! It's the Vengeance Blade isn't it?" Jenso asked shakily, Mini Bert nodded, "Why do you hold it? It will devour your emotions!" Jenso yelled, Mini Bert rose his eyebrow, "What do you mean, I've used this sword alot, it's never taken my emotions away." Mini bert replied, "Wait. How did you know what it was?" Grace asked "That blade was created here." Jenso replied, "Good. Thats what I thought, now, just how was it created?" Mini Bert asked as he sat on the floor.  
  
"Very well, the Vengeance blade was created from several materials found within the Belarian caves, it was used by a powerful swordsman that had appeared one day seven hundred years ago. He easily tore through the homes of our ancestors, striking terror into their hearts, scarring us forever." Jenso explained, "I'm sorry for all of that pain you suffered, but what does tat have to do with the Vengeance blade NOW?" Grace asked, "You're right, I should get to the point. You see, when Kenji defeated Marine with the belaria saber he began to admire the power of the materials in the Belarian caves, so he settled here, spending his days collecting materials, and using them to forge powerful weapons. Fearing that Kenji could lose control and destroy them, the Belarians drove him out of the mountain, and with him, nine of the swords he created, all except the Belaria blade which was used by belarians as defence, no one knew what became of Kenji, but when the knight arrived using the Vengeance blade, he easily overtook the Belarians, but after several days the knight was found asleep with the balde still in his hand, when he awoke, the blade had reverted to a smaller form, and the knight had no memory of what happened, and left leaving behind the blade. one hundred years later the same thing happened, also leaving us with another blade, we dispensed of these blade by giving them to travelers." Jenso explained.  
  
"So, Kenji created the Vengance Blade...and a second one, but why?" Mini Bert said, "They believe that Kenji was driven by the power of the materials he lived with." Jenso replied. "Well thank you Jenso, I found what I needed, now I need to find the second Vengeance blade." Mini Bert said as he turned to the door, Grace followed him, "Bye Jenso, Thanks for all your help." Grace said as she stepped out the door, smiling and waveing good-bye.  
  
Mini Bert and Grace were walking back away from the mountain since they had both exhausted their technique power on the force field, they were oddly silent, "There are things in Jenso's story that just don't add up." Mini Bert spoke out, "What do you mean?" Grace asked "Well, why would Kenji send two knights to destroy Belaria, why would he give two of the most powerful swords to just anyone, why is it that there is a Vengeance staff, but was never spoken of? It just seems on." Mini Bert explained, "Well we'll wait to get back to pioneer 2 before we discuss it anymore, lets just enjoy the scenery." Grace said quietly. Mini Bert's phone rang, "Hello?" Mini Bert said as he opened the cell phone, "Mini Bert, they've suceeded in destroying the sages of energy and water, hurry back to pioneer 2, only the sages of light and spirit remain, we are very close to eradicating Rannu!" Rannu's voice came through the phone, then went off. "We have to hurry back to pioneer 2." Mini Bert said begining to run, "So much for enjoying the scenery." Grace said sarcastically as she ran after him. 


	19. Running Out Of Time

Chapter 19- Running Out Of Time  
  
Rannu paced quickly across the room, awaiting the return of the warriors "Clam down buddy your gonna burn a hole in the floor." A HUmar said from the doorway, Rannu stopped and looked up at the HUmar, "Who are you." Rannu stated more than asked, "Well aren't we on our toes." the HUmar snapped sarcastically, "I'm Kyros, I'm from the hunters guild, we're looking for somebdy named Kinami? We heard that he was spotted in this lobby." Kyros explained, Rannu raised an eyebrow, "Who is Kinami?" Rannu asked, hopeing that he wasn't seen on video, "A tall HUmar, long sky blue hair, a white and blue framed suit." Kyros explained, "Oh yeah I saw him, talked to him even, he said something about going into town for food." Rannu said hopeing Kyros would buy it and leave, "Really? Thank you. You see, Kinami is from Ragol, and he isn't registered on pioneer 2, so we need him to register as a citizen." Kyros said as he turned and walked out the door. "Oh ya, they probably wanted to strap him to a lab chair and question him about ragol and its past, maybe even drain his memories, and we dont need anyone else interfering with Rannu." Rannu thought to himself.  
  
Hyozanryu awoke in the hospital, his agito still by his side, but he couldnt move. "You're alive." Ryo said sounding relieved, Hyozanryu looked up to see Ryo, and Duraku standing over him, "Where are the other two?" Hyozanryu asked "They were here, but they decided that they should go meet up with Rannu." Duraku replied. "What happened back there? I remember talking to some spirit, next thing I know I'm standing up and saveing Ryo." Hyozanryu said, "Your sword...It lit up like Mini Bert's Vengeance Blade.." Duraku said, "I think it might be another Vengeance Blade, that would explain why you have the ability to kill the sages." Ryo explained, "That could be it, but why can't I move?" Hyozanryu asked, "We arent sure, the doctor easily patched up your chest wound, he said you should be fine." Ryo explained, the room fell silent, Hyozanryu looked at his sword blankly.  
  
Dale was first to walk through the door, he jumped around "I killed the water sage!" Dale yelled as he jumped around, "I know Dale, you're the only one who could have killed her." Rannu said calmly, Dale settled down, "Oh ya." Dale said calmly and sat down. At that moment Logan, Cloud, Vahn, Elly and Snow walked through the door, "I'm glad to see your all safe." Rannu said clamly, "So where are the final two sages?" Vahn asked, "Lets wait until the others get back." Rannu said, less clamly then normal, Beat and Ton walked through the door, followed by a loud voice, "You don't have enough time." A loud voice boomed throughout the lobby, Everyone looked around in suprise, no one was there, "What do you mean?" Rannu asked, "Who are you?" Elly asked, "It doesn't matter who I am, but you are running out of time, Ultima-Rannu will be revived in three days!" The voice yelled, "WHAT?!" Logan yelled back "You must all go to the ruins, the remaining sages are hiding there, along with Dark Rannu, But be warned, if you dont take Mini Bert and Hyozanryu with you, you will definetly perish..." The voice got weak and trailed off.  
  
Mini Bert and Grace had been standing outside the lobby door listening to the loud voice speak, if what he spoke was true, then the danger would be unimaginable, "Grace, I want you to stay here, If what that voice said is true, the last few sages are in the same place, and are very dangerous." Mini Bert said calmly as he walked towards the door, "You aren't leaving me here." Grace said calmly, Mini Bert stopped and looked back, "I came with you to the mountain, I came to get you from the hospital, you still arent in perfect condition, you aren't going to leave here without me." Grace explained, Mini Bert closed his eyes and shook his head, "You're right..." Mini Bert said as he walked through the door.  
  
Beat and Ton had ran back to the hspital to get Hyozanryu, as they ran through his room door, they saw him putting on his armour and tieng his agito to his side, "You can move?" Beat asked, "Yes. It was very odd, Duraku and Ryo had gone after the nurse came, then when the nurse left, someone else came in, I thought it was Ryo, but his hair was brown and his armour was anicent." Hyozanryu explained, "he took out a small cane and placed it on my agito, there was a small flash of light, then i remember gaining all my strength back, he explained to me that I needed to go with you to kill the last two sages." Hyozanryu finished and began to walk out the door.  
  
Kinami lay still on his hospital bed, he hadn't had a visitor since breakfast when the nurse had came to give him a breakfast that he wouldn't eat. The door slid open silently, a tall man wearing ancient armour and had brown hair walked up to Kinami, "You shouldn't have come to pioneer 2." The man said, "I needed to help Mini Bert." Kinami said without opening his eyes, "How did you know that you needed to help Mini Bert? Did you know that you would end up in the hospital? Did you know that government agents will eventually find you here and question you?" The man explained, "Yes. Ever since I saw his determination I knew that the he was the one the oracle in Belaria spoke of, I don't care that I'm here, or that the government is after me." Kinami said strongly. the man chuckled to himself, "You truly are determined. Very well, you'll need this." The man said as he placed something on the bedside table and left.  
  
"Ok, since we know that the last two sages and Dark Rannu are all in the ruins, these last two sages arent going o be easy, so you will all go at the same time, the only two remaining sages are Elitzy of Light, and Justiceon of Spirit, just because of their elements dont take them lightly, they are definetly the most powerful and experienced of all the sages." Rannu explained, "Now, go to the ruins! We only have 3 days!" Rannu yelled and pointed to the door.  
  
As they walked out towards the door, it opened, revealing Hyozanryu, Beat, Ton and.."Well are we going or not?" Giga bert said, Giga's new armour glittered in the light, it was the same, black and red, but it appeared thicker and betterly tempered, "With everyone here there's no way that the sages can win!" Logan said enthusiatically as he ran to the teleporter. 


	20. Light At The End

Chapter 20- The Light At The End  
  
The blinding burst of light from the teleporter lowered, revealing the team of hunters. Vahn, Logan, Mini Bert, Giga, Cloud and Duraku ran striaght out and into the first room, "Guys wait up!" Dale yelled, "We don't have time! We have to kill the most experienced sages now!" Duraku yelled back, "We're gonna have a hard time keeping up with them." Ryo said bluntly as he drew the yamigarasu, "We have to try." Hyozanryu said as he drew the agito, "Well what are we waiting for?" Snow asked, "Vahn you insolent jerk don't leave me behind!!" Elly yelled at Vahn, Vahn turned and ran back, "Elly...you should go back, I know you're strong...but these sages are stronger than the others, I'm not even sure if we're all going to survive." Vahn explained looking at the ground, "But.." Elly started, "No, turn back." Vahn said as he turned back to the room, pulled out his Yas 2KH and headed back in, Elly nodded and went back, and with a flash she returned to pioneer 2.  
  
Inside the room was madness, a large amount of arlans had been gathered there, Mini Bert fought like a madman, swinging the Vengeance blade at every Arlan he saw, some even before tey were close, the others easily chopped through the weak arlans. "Who made these things?" Cloud said jokingly, "Dunno, but whoever did needs new glasses." Vahn commented, "This is annoying." Dale said as he pulled out the Vengance staff, he looked at Ryo and Duraku, back to back fending off a large group of arlans, "Vengeance spike!" Dale said as he pointed the staff towards the arlans, the spike shot out skewering half of the arlans giving Duraku and Ryo a way out.  
  
Mini Bert didnt even sheath his sword after finishing the last of the arlans, Grace ran to his side, "That was so easy it scared me.." Grace said quietly, Mini Bert didnt reply, he just ran to the door, swinging the Vengeance blade to destory it. "Men." Grace said angrily, and followed him, "Cmon we dont have alot of time left! Dont just stand there! We should all be as focused as Mini Bert!" Hyozanryu said as he ran after them, "I'm sorry, is it possible to be as determined as Mini Bert?" Duraku said sarcastically as he ran after him, followed by everyone else.  
  
A long blode haired woman played with a long gold bow, picking the string and moveing it gracefully, "Aren't you the least bit worried." A voice said as a man in a cloak appeared from the shadows, chains draped over his cloak, "No, not in the slightest." The woman said smirking, "It doesnt bother you that they killed all of the other sages, and that one of them is carrying a vengeance blade and isnt feeling its effects." The man said cautiously, "They didn't kill all of the sages by themsleves." The woman said smiling as she look at the cloaked man, the man didnt answer, shocked, "I know you killed Adameon, Rannu told me, but why did you do it." The woman asked, the man didnt answer, he just walked back into the shadows.  
  
Ryo sat down with Darkmagician and Duraku, Hyozanryu and Mini Bert fought wildly while Grace supported them with techinques, "Rannu was right, if they weren't here we'd be really tired." Vahn sad blankly, "Its weird, these monsters are almost endless, and Mini Bert and Hyozanryu never get tired, and Grace never runs out of technique power." Ryo pointed out. Mini Bert tore through a large Dark Bringer with one swing, emptying the room, "Cmon, we're getting close." Mini Bert talked for the first time since they arrived, 'How did he know that we're getting close' Logan thought, then his phone rang, "What Rannu." Logan asked, "You guys are proceeding well, I'm getting a signal from the two last sages, they're both very close, down that long hall." Rannu said and hung up, "Mini Bert was right, they're close, but how did he know...anyway they're down that hall..." Logan trailed off, recognizing the hall that Mini Bert was running down, "Isnt that the.." Duraku said cautiously, "Ya, but there's light at the end of the hall." Vahn said as he walked down the hall, the hall that lead to the place they first saw Rannu. 


	21. The Light Of Trust

AN: Ok, you're right, its kinda hard to read, so I'll space them out, just for you people V^_^V  
  
Chapter 21- The Light Of Trust  
  
Mini Bert also recognized the hall that he was running down, but he didnt care, he knew that it would be Elitzy the Sage of Light that was waiting for him, not the monstorous Rannu.  
  
Hyozanryu wasnt sure what was going through Mini Berts head, but whatever it was, it was something he wasnt letting off...  
  
The others had a hard time catching up with Mini Bert and Hyozanryu, it was almost like there was someone pushing them further than they were being pushed...  
  
Mini Bert runned through the giant door, looking at the bright light, eminating from a girl in golden armour, covering her completely, except for her head, she looked up.  
  
"So, Your Mini Bert." Elitzy said, "And you're Elitzy." Mini Bert replied, "I am, now I advise you to keep your friends out," Elitzy pulled out several arrows and stringed them on the bow, "Lest they might meet my arrow." Elitzy finished with a smirk on her face.  
  
The door began to close as they were getting close, "Mini Bert!" Cloud yelled, "Stay out there! This is between me and her, if you come in here you might be hurt." Mini Bert yelled back.  
  
"You fool! She's just trying to seperate you from us so that we cant help you!" Ryo yelled  
  
"I don't care....Just stay there." Mini Bert yelled, and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Very good, now lets finish what you started when you began this quest." Elitzy said arming her bow, "My thoughts exactly." Mini Bert pulled his Vengeance Blade out and brandished it.  
  
Elitzy was first to move, jumping to the left and firing her arrow right on target, Mini Bert brought the Vengeance blade around to stop the arrow. The arrow bounced off the blade, and Mini Bert charged forward, swinging the blade directly at Elitzy's head, hitting her.  
  
"Wha?.." Mini Bert looked around, Elitzy was gone, but she didnt dissolve, she just dissapeared..  
  
"YAAAAAGH!" Minii Bert yelled in pain as an arrow skewered his back and he fell to the floor.  
  
"You'll never kill me if your that slow." Elitzy plainly remarked, as she shot another arrow, Mini Bert jumped out of the way, and pulling the arrow out of his back, "You'll never kill me if you're attacks are that weak." Mini Bert said as he charged again.  
  
"You'll never learn." Elitzy moved without being seen, "Thats what i thought." Mini Bert said as he spun the Vengance Blade in a circle.  
  
"AHH!" Elitzy shrieked as she fell to the floor, a chunk of her armour missing, replaced with blood.  
  
Mini Bert smirked through his face mask. "Ready to start?" Elitzy asked, "I was begining to think you were trying." Elitzy said as she pulled out more arrows.  
  
Elitzy shot a volley of arrows in Mini Bert direction, he spun the blade blocking the arrows, and charged forward, Elitzy jumped back to dodge and fired another arrow, Mini Bert brought up the blade to block, when he was shot in his right arm by another arrow, he dropped his defence for a moment and the second arrow struck him in his shoulder.  
  
Mini Bert kneeled down, now finding it hard to wield the Vengeance Blade.  
  
"Whats the matter? You sword too heavy?" Elitzy said mockingly, he didnt reply, he just gasped for air.  
  
"Elitzy, no more fooling, kill him." A voice said from the shadows, Elitzy nodded and brought a long gold arrow to her bow.  
  
"1...2...3!" Logan yelled as he chraged at the door with everyone else, hitting the door with a thud.  
  
"This isn't working..." Duraku said, "Guys look at this!" Snow said, peeking through a crack in the door.  
  
They all gathered around the crack, looking frantically for anything. "MINI BERT!" Grace yelled as she pointed to Mini Bert kneeling on the ground, unable to hold his sword, and Elitzy holding this shining arrow across the room.  
  
"She's going to kill him!" Cloud yelled, "We have to do something!" Duraku yelled, "We have to save him!" Grace yelled, there was a loud crash as a giant piece of the door was blown out of its place.  
  
"Goodbye, without you, Rannu will be revived and we will finally be rid of those useless hunters." Elitzy said as shefired the arrow.  
  
The arrow seared across the room, surroneded by a bright light, Mini Bert watch weakly as the arrow cruised toward him.  
  
"NOOO!" Hyozanryu yelled as he cut the arrow in half, with, A Vengeance Blade.  
  
"Wha-What?!" Elitzy said shocked, "You die now!" Hyozanryu yelled as he charged wildly at her, she dissappeared and reappered with an arrow pointed to where Hyozanryu just was, but he was gone.  
  
"AAAAAAAAH!" Elitzy yelled as Hyozanryu thrust the Vengeance Blade through her.  
  
"The Vengance Blade of Trust..." A voice said from the shadows said as Hyozanryu fell to the floor. 


	22. Spirit's Crushed

Chapter 22- Spirit's Crushed  
  
Hyozanryu layed on the ground, immobile, while Mini Bert pulled the arrow from his arm, and picked up his Vengeance Blade, and then fell down again.  
  
"You shouldn't try to wield the sword, you'll hurt yourself.." Grace said kneeling beside Mini Bert, "But, Justiceon is still around somewhere, and I'm the only one who can take him." Mini Bert said.  
  
"Thats not true." Cloud said, brandishing his chain sawd, "Yeah, we're all here." Logan said, "And I have the Vengeance Staff to kill him." Dale smiled.  
  
Mini Bert looked at the ground, he didnt have to say anything, they knew he didnt have a say in it.  
  
"I'll stay here, I'll help with ur wounds, i ran out of Difluids in the ruins..." Grace said as she knelt beside him, and took out a small kit, including gauze, and some monomates, she used the monomates on the wounds, and bound them with the gauze.  
  
"There. But don't pick up your sword or the monomates wont take effect." Grace ordered, Mini Bert nodded.  
  
Everyone else ran to the other side of the room, Giga in the front of them, they came to a large door.  
  
"He must be behind here." Giga said pushing open the door.  
  
They walked into another large room, but this one...this one was covered in ancient carvings and pictures, depicting Rannu and the sages, but...something wasn't the same.  
  
"I know something about the pictures aren't right...." Logan trailed off.  
  
"I know! Look! The sages are fighting Rannu, and, they aren't the same sages." Dale pointed out.  
  
"Very perciptive little one." A voice said from the shadows, they all turned to where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Are you Justiceon?" Logan asked, readying his Demolition Comet, "Aye, he I be. But that does ye no good, ye shall still fall." Justiceon emerged from the shadows, he was wearing a brown cloak, wrapped in long silver chains.  
  
"Those are the chains that killed Adameon!" Duraku yelled, "Aye. They also be thine killer." Justiceon said as he rose his hand and the chians shot at Duraku, Duraku blocked it with his Asuka's, but knocked over from the impact.  
  
"Wow, it's like taking a bull head on.." Duraku said pulling himself together.  
  
"Ye are weak fighters. Thee shall perish at mine hands." Justiceon spoke as he rose his hand again, the chains pointed ends lined with his finger tips, and shot forwards.  
  
Giga and Logan jumped out of the way, but Justiceon rose the other hand and shot five more chains, which rapped around Logan and Giga.  
  
"Now thine spirit belongs to me." Justiceon said as one of the chains lit up and stabbed Logan "Ayugh!.." Logan cried wimpily, then fell to the floor limply.  
  
A shot from Giga's justy snapped at Justiceon's hand, forceing the chains back, "I'm an android, I have no spirit." Giga said as he took aim and fired again, Justiceon's chains formed a buuble around him, and the shots ricoheted off.  
  
"Thines weak weapon is no match for my Spirit Chain." Justiceon said  
  
"Then try this!" Dale yelled as he thrust the Vengance Staff forward, letting forth the Vengeance spike, which tore a hole in the chain bubble.  
  
The bubble deformed and everyone charged forward, weilding their weapons ready.  
  
"Ye all be fools." Justiceon said as he shot chains along the floor, catching everyone by the feet. "Ye should have learned from yer freind o'er there, I have power over thine very essence." Justiceon said as he struck everyone of them and stole their spirits, makeing them limp.  
  
"Now ye, i forgot about ye. I shall destroy ye the old way." Justiceon mocked as he rose his hand.  
  
"You won't do anything!" Mini Bert yelled as he lunged at Justiceon, three chains moved to block the assault, and were cut clear off, and a piece of Justiceons back.  
  
"Ye shall perish with thine friends." Justiceon said as he clecnhed his fists, the chains wrapped around his fists and came to one large point.  
  
Justiceon lunged at Mini Bert, Mini Bert jumped back to dodge and followed through with a forward assault, Justiceon did the same.  
  
"YE be a good swordsman." Justiceon said playfully, "And you are a fair opponent." Mini Bert added.  
  
They match each other move for move in every swing, parry, block and lunge. Until Mini Bert came up with something.  
  
Justiceon lunged forward, Mini Bert jumped back to dodge, thinking that Mini Bert was going to junge at him, Justiceon jumped backward, Mini Bert leaped to the side, and ran across quickly catching Justiceon in the side and knocking him to the floor.  
  
Mini Bert hovered over Justiceon and drew the Vengeance Blade back to stab him through his head.  
  
"Come now, thats no way to.." Justiceon said as he removed his hood,  
  
"Treat your creator." 


	23. The Truth Hurts

Chapter 23- The Truth Hurts  
  
Mini Bert took a deep breath and held is sword still in the air, locked staring with Justiceons eyes. They were definetly the eyes of Albert. Mini Bert couldn't look away, the very person he had come to avenge was a piece of who he had to kill.  
  
Giga rose to his feet and looked over at the scene. Upon recognizining the face of the sage, Giga yelled at Mini Bert.  
  
"Don't be a fool Mini bert! If you don't kill him Rannu will return and he will be gone again!"  
  
"But I can't kill him. I've never even met him, and he's the one who created me. I refuse to kill him!" Mini bert yelled back without looking away.  
  
"He may look like Albert but Justiceon is obviously the one in control here!" Giga yelled back.  
  
"Well then maybe Albert can regain control!" Mini Bert yelled looking away from Justiceon. "Idiot." Justiceon said quietly as one of the chains came up and speared Mini Bert in the arm.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Mini Bert yelled in pain as he flew off of Justiceon and landed 5 feet away. "Your spirit now belongs to.." Justiceon started, but Mini Bert got up, holding his left arm.  
  
"Wh-What? Why aren't you dead?" Justiceon stammered. "I have no spirit." Mini Bert said plainly as Justiceon launch three chains at him.  
  
Mini Bert jumped backwards and brought the Vengeance Blade up and readied for the attack, as the first chain came he ducked and cut the head off. Mini Bert jumped up slashing downwards as the second chain came at him, cutting of the head. The third came straight at him, Mini Bert brought the blade up as a sheild, which deflected the attack, followed by a swift cut of the Venegance blade.  
  
"Not bad." Justiceon said as the remaining chains wrapped aroun his wrists making a blade once more.  
  
"I won't fight you." Mini Bert said as he looked at the chain heads, they each let out two blue lights, the spirits of his friends. The spirits flew over and implanted themselves in the bodies of Logan, Dale, Vahn, Cloud, Ton and Beat.  
  
Justiceon ran forward thrusting the chain blades wildly, Mini Bert skillfully jumped left and right blocking each attack. Justiceon jumped back and lunged forward, Mini Bert knocked him away with a single swing, but behind him was one of his chains, which skewered Mini Bert in the side.  
  
"AAAAAH!" Mini Bert yelled in pain and fell to the floor. "Your mine now." Justiceon began to walk to Mini bert, when he was hit by a barrage of bullets from Giga's justy.  
  
"Gnat." Justiceon said plainly as a chain rose from the ground, flying at Giga, pierceing his armour sending him flying.  
  
"Now back to the main problem..." Justiceon turned around, in time to see the Vengeance Blade swinging at the chains. Mini bert lunged forward, cutting off the heads of chains. Leaving 4 chains.  
  
Blue lights flew off of the severed chain heads, returning to their physical bodies.  
  
"You little annoyance!" Justiceon said as he launch another chain at Mini Bert, piercing his left leg, making him once more falling to the floor.  
  
Justiceon chains formed into a blade around his left hand, and charged forward, a sinister smile on his face, Mini Bert looked limply as his death approached.  
  
Logan held his head groggily and looked up at Mini Bert, laying there, and Justiceon running towards him, he tried to move, but he fell back down again, all he could do was watch.  
  
Justiceon was now laughing as he ran towards Mini Bert, pulled the blade back and got ready to thrust it through him.....  
  
As Mini Bert prepared for the devistating blow, he closed his eyes...but it never came, Mini Bert opened his eyes, to see Justiceon's hair changed colour, instead of the eerie silver, it had become a shining blonde.  
  
Justiceon's eyes had become less menacing, more, innocent. Mini Bert knew immediatly, Albert had gained control.  
  
Albert smiled at Mini bert, and cast resta. "Goodbye." Albert said as a chain rose up, aimed at Mini Bert, but it slowly turned, and aimed at Albert's forehead.  
  
"D-don't..." Mini Bert said weakly, Albert smiled, then the chain thrust through his forehead, he began falling to the floor slowly, "Don't worry." he said softly as his body disintegrated.  
  
Logan watched as Albert was gone for the second time, then fell to the floor again. 


End file.
